


Three Day Weekend

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beating, Child Abuse, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard was fifteen and Severin was nineteen when they finally ran away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Day Weekend

Richard was fifteen and Severin was nineteen when they finally ran away. Severin had woken Richard up n the middle of the night, dragging him out of bed and helping him get clothes onto his tired body. Richard was sucking his thumb when the left the house, eyes drooping, stumbling.

“Where are we going?” he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Remember when I first came over and you said you’d suck my cock to make me feel better because ‘that’s what you do for daddy’?” Severin asked. Richard stared at him. He remembered, he just didn’t think of those first few years with Jim that often.

“Yeah,” Richard mumbled around the finger in his mouth. He slid into the passenger seat of Severin’s car, looking in the back, glad he’d left one of his jackets here. He was already shivering with cold. Some of it might have been fear. “You let me suck your cock eventually, though.”

“Because you’re my boyfriend and actually know what you’re doing now,” Severin snapped and Richard flinched. The older boy sighed and put a hand on Richard’s thigh.

“I’m sorry, bunny.” he whispered, leaning over the console to kiss Richard. “We’re getting out of here. Just try to get some sleep, it’s gonna be a long drive.”

“Wh-where are we going?” Richard asked, hugging his arms over his chest, watching the road slip by.

“Just a hotel for now. We might go to America. Somewhere far away. Sleep, bunny. Seriously.”

Richard closed his eyes and slept, listening to the faint sounds of the city outside and the comforting sound of Severin humming quietly to himself.

—-

Richard woke up when they pulled into the parking lot of a shitty motel. It was just barely dawn, the sky was pale gray and it felt too quiet. Severin wasn’t in the car with him. His neck was sore. He had school today. Waking up was hard for him, he had no idea why he as so tired.

“Hey, bunny,” Severin said when he returned to the car, a room key in his hand. “C’mon, let’s get you inside. I need to sleep.”

Richard brought his thumb back up to his mouth, following Severin into the room. It smelled like most motels do, like cheap cleaning supplies and angry tourists and one night stands. It smelled like something new, something uncomfortable and away from home.

“I want to go home,” Richard said. He was going to get into trouble. Everything felt so small and sad right now, especially him. Severin looked at him tiredly and shook his head.

“I’m not letting you go back,” he said. “You’re out of there and Jim never gets to touch you again, do you hear me? I swear, you’re safe now. I promise.”

“I want to go home,” Richard repeated, starting to panic. He wanted home, he wanted daddy and to be held and rocked and he wasn’t ready to leave, he was so tired and his head hurt and he wasn’t sure why. He wanted to scream, everything seemed like it was collapsing. “Please, take me back. P-please.”

Severin led Richard inside the room, pulling him down onto the closest bed, curling up close next to him. “It’s okay, darling. I promise, baby. Calm down, just get some more sleep. We’ll be fine.”

“O-okay,” Richard sniffed. It would be okay with Severin here with him.

—-

Someone was knocking on their door. Severin jumped off the bed, standing and looking panicked at the door. He looked scared. Richard knew why. He was still too tired to do anything.

“Open the door,” Richard said. “He’s just going to have Sebastian kick it down. Did you even think about what you were doing?”

“I’m nineteen,” Severin snapped, his voice cracking with fright and panic. “I don’t think about things, I didn’t even remember to grab you some clothes. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

There was knocking again.

“Rin, please just get the door,” Richard said. “I-it might not even be them.”

Severin opened the door.

“You know that Richard is underage,” Jim drawled. “And that I can charge with kidnapping. Pull a few strings and I could get you the very special title of ‘sexual predator’.”

“Daddy,” Richard said. “He didn’t kidnap me.”

“I know where you were going,” Jim snapped. “You really need to learn how to cover your tracks, darling.”

“Jim… D-daddy,” Severin forced out. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m really fucking sorry, you just… Hurt him so badly…”

“Oh, I know,” Jim giggled.

“He’s started cutting his thighs,” Severin snapped. Jim didn’t look surprised and Richard nearly shrieked, crawling across the bed and tugging at Severin, shaking his head, telling him to stop. Jim wasn’t supposed to know that, he was never going to find out.

“I know,” Jim said. Richard was crying now. “Now, Severin. Dear, sweet Severin. Wouldn’t hurt a fly, that perfect little angel. Only been suspended from school once this year, isn’t he amazing?” Jim mocked, stepping in the motel room and seeming to make it so much smaller instantly. “Which would you prefer, being a pedophile, not being able to touch your baby brother or your darling…. or a weekend with me?”

Severin went tense and looked around, to Richard who was still sitting quietly on the bed, his thumb in his mouth, sobbing, shaking his head, silently begging for Severin to not say anything.

“It’s okay, he didn’t do anything,” Richard sobbed, trying desperately to convince Jim that Severin was okay, he was innocent. “Please, daddy, please don’t hurt him.”

“Shut up,” Jim snarled and Richard went quiet.

“I’ll go with you,” Severin finally said.

“Well, it’s a Friday. Three day weekend,” Jim said. He turned and walked out of the door, snapping for Severin and Richard to follow. Sebastian waited until they’d left, checking the room to make sure there wasn’t anything of theirs in there and closed the door.

Richard tried to follow Severin and Jim to the car but Sebastian held him back instead and he just watched as Jim leaned in and whispered something, making Severin go red and lean forward to kiss Jim.

“What’s he gonna do?” Richard asked Sebastian, following him closely, into Jim’s car. It smelled like Jim and for once he didn’t find that at all comforting.

When the car started Sebastian turned on the oldies station and hummed along idly to a Pink Floyd song for a few minutes before answering.

“Knowing Jim it’s just going to be filthy sexual acts and maybe a bit of sodomy,” Sebastian said, not at all sounding like the confident man he usually was. “It’ll be fine, bunny. Don’t worry.”

“O-okay,” Richard said and kept his eyes out the window. He turned the radio up and tried not to think.

—-

Richard didn’t go to school that day. He spent the weekend worrying and catching up on sleep and talking to Sebastian.

“I know it sounds stupid but I’m here for you,” Sebastian said. “You don’t need to hurt yourself.”

“It’s okay,” Richard mumbled. “Jim saw, he noticed. If he wanted me to be safe then he would have said something.”

—-

Monday came. Richard didn’t go to school. At noon the doorbell rang and Sebastian opened the door, his eyes opening wide, hugging Severin tight to his chest. They were almost the same height. Severin was a lot thinner, he looked like he’d been stretched to be as big as Sebastian.

Richard wasn’t sure what was wrong until he crept up behind Sebastian and saw Severin fully. He was a mess. His nose was bleeding and his face was bruised and cut. The word ‘slut’ was written in big Sharpie letters on the bit of skin that wasn’t purple or red.

Richard didn’t touch Severin, just watched Sebastian lead him inside, to the bathroom where they started the shower and Sebastian helped Severin out of his clothes. He didn’t even move to help, just lifted his arms when prompted, sat on the tub, was held as more of his body was revealed.

“What did he do to you?” Richard asked, tears welling in his eyes. Severin blinked at him, not moving otherwise. He reached up slowly and took Richard’s hand, guiding it to his face and keep it there. “Rin, please.”

Severin shook his head and closed his eyes.

Richard looked helplessly over at Sebastian, he had to know what to do but the man looked just as sad and hopeless as Richard felt. Severin was his nephew. Richard hadn’t even thought about that in all the days he’d been worrying, Sebastian was worrying too. He looked like he did when Jim mentioned the war or when he woke up from nightmares and went onto the couch to drink whiskey so he was drunk in the morning.

Somewhere along the way Sebastian had decided a bath would be better and Severin was standing knee deep in water, only sitting when Sebastian told him too. Severin pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them and staring blankly at the bathroom wall. He was covered in bruises and cuts, his whole chest was almost purple.

“What happened?” Richard repeated, beginning to panic. “What did Jim do to you? Please, just talk to me, Rin, please.” He felt Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder but he still leaned over the was of the bathtub, shaking Severin’s shoulder. “You have to talk to me, what did he do? He’s hurt me too, you can trust me. Please, Rin.”

“He fucked me, what else do you want me to say?” Severin snapped, voice filling the bathroom. Richard flinched back, biting his lip and sobbing, Severin just closed his eyes and his face in his hands.

“Richard,” Sebastian said. “Just leave him alone.”

“Why do you get to stay?” Richard sobbed. “He’s my boyfriend, I wanna stay with him.”

“Because I’m an adult,” Sebastian said slowly. “And believe it or not, I’ve dealt with Jim a lot more than you have, at least… A different side of him. Because Severin is my bloody nephew and it hurts me just as much as it hurts you to see him like this.”

Richard just nodded and left the room, collapsing onto the couch and curling up there. They’d left the telly on. He just listened to it, ignoring the slosh of water from the bathroom and ignoring the sobbing, pretending it was just his own.

—-

It was hours before Sebastian came and sat as his feet.

“He’s not doing well,” Sebastian mumbled. “Fuck, I’m exhausted. He’s just a kid, how could Jim do this?”

“The first time he fucked me, I was… Eight, I think.”

“Jim is fucking sick,” Sebastian said through his teeth. “I’m sorry, bunny, I really, really am.”

“It’s okay. He stopped fucking me after that until, well… You know,” Richard mumbled. “Just blowjobs til then.”

“I don’t think he’ll be able to talk today. He’s… If we keep him all bandaged up then he’ll be okay but Jim fucked him up pretty bad.”

“Enemas help,” Richard said. “Is he sleeping or something?”

“Yeah. In your bed, didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t. I’ll stay on the couch. Where do you think Jim is?”

“Dunno. Don’t fucking care.”

“Sebby, I’m really scared.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think Rin is gonna get better.”

“It’s okay. I’ve dealt with worse. I’m still here.”

“Don’t you dare bring up that bloody tiger,” Richard said, starting to cry again. “Please, it’s not the same.”

“I know. Jim is worse than tigers. Worse than the war. God, he’s a bloody black hole and if Rin doesn’t ever get better than I don’t blame him. Jim fucks you up bad.”

Richard didn’t say anymore after that.

—-

“Bunny,” Severin whispered, shaking Richard awake. “I need you.”

Richard sat up and let Severin sit next to him, lay his head in Richard’s lap. It felt so wrong, Severin was never the vulnerable one. Severin was always the one to hold Richard when he couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t fair, it shouldn’t be like this.

“What did he do to you?” Richard asked numbly.  
“It feels so dirty,” Severin sighed.

“I know.”

Severin let out a choking sound and turned to press his face against Richard’s stomach. Richard wasn’t sure what he’d said to make that happen but he pet Severin’s hair and rocked him.

“He whipped me, I think. Kept calling me a whore. And… Pedophile. Started threatening to touch my brother when I screamed.”

Richard pulled Severin up to a sitting position, kissing his cheek hating it when Severin flinched away.

“Did he really make you suck him off when you were five?” Severin asked numbly, his voice quiet and dead sounding.

“Yeah. He might have touched me when I was three but those were the only times I saw him til mum died. I thought it was normal.”

“God you are so fucked up,” Severin breathed.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Severin fell asleep with his head in Richard’s lap. Richard thought about what dying would feel like. He wondered where Jim was , if Severin was lying. And he wished none of this had happened, Severin shouldn’t be this broken, he was supposed to be strong. It was Richard’s fault, anyway. Maybe everything would be better off if he was dead.


End file.
